Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien Subsapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has a sharp point on his head. He wears a uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso. Diamondhead wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals and grey rocks around his torso, shoulders, head, and arms. He has 2 blue energy spikes on each arm coming out of the rock, has V shaped energy on his torso below the Omnitrix symbol, has energy coming out of rocks on his back, and energy on his head coming out of the rock. the bottom part of his original form is still seen on Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps that he can slide upon. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging, as crystals do not age. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, giving him the ability to create crystal weapons or objects. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can also absorb energy being shot at him. The energy moves through the energy in Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead into his sword, which can be converted into other energy weapons. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can also shoot blue energy out of his left arm. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Since his body is made of diamond, he can sink in water. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Since his body is made of diamond, he can sink in water. Trivia * Diamondhead's vomit consists of crystals. * In early concept development for the reboot, the middle of Diamondhead's torso was colored white. * He was the first (and last) Omni-Enhanced alien Ben has transformed into. * His helmet resembles the kind worn by Roman warriors. * His energy absorption is similar to Chromastone's. Category:Ben's Omnitrix Aliens